


July 12, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled as soon as Supergirl held a new stuffed cat.





	July 12, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos smiled as soon as Supergirl held a new stuffed cat after the recent battle with the enemy they just defeated near Metropolis restaurants.

THE END


End file.
